


3 times Alvin gives Jude that look, and 1 time he acts on it

by indianajane



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indianajane/pseuds/indianajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin wants Jude, that much is obvious. But Jude is so naive that he misses it a lot. Alvin amps up his gestures, until finally Jude can't mistake that look or those words any longer. I don't own anything, i just write fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 times Alvin gives Jude that look, and 1 time he acts on it

The first time Alvin gives him that look, it’s on a boat. Jude can’t settle down-can’t sit still-and it’s obvious to the others who have the unpleasant honor of watching him wear a hole in the wood.

“I’m a criminal,” he mumbles to none of them, golden eyes fixed on dirty wood.

“You’re a criminal,” Alvin agrees, nodding his head. It doesn’t help, and Jude’s shoulders slump. “But on the bright side, you’re travelling with her.” He gestures with his thumb at Milla, who is too wrapped up in her own problems to pay either of them much attention.

Jude moans again and pulls his fingers through his hair. He’s shaking his head and can’t believe this is happening. People he’s known and trusted for years are now on the hunt for him…and what’s he supposed to do? He doubts if he goes back and apologizes things will go well for him. Very much suspects a full pardon would be in the cards for him even if he explained that he just wanted to help.

He should probably stop helping, if it was going to get him into things like this. He doesn’t see it, but Milla is glaring at him. It’s not one of hatred or the wish to get away, she’s just annoyed by the fact that he’s almost wallowing. Perhaps she feels almost responsible, but the world will never know that. Instead she lets out a great huff and stands up.

“I’m going into our cabin,” she says, as if it didn’t take a hard glare and a few winning pleas from Alvin to secure what was probably going to be her cabin. Alvin doubts she wants his company-he can tell that from the way she almost stomps away from him-and Jude hasn’t worn his way to the world’s core, so he won’t be going into the room until that task is complete or the voyage comes to an end.

“Hey,” Alvin says, looking to his new source of interest in Jude. “Cheer up, kid. Things could be worse. You could be dead, you know.”

The medical student looks up, chewing his bottom lip, and looks to Alvin as if the brunette is his only lifeline. “Yeah…” he hesitantly agrees, though his eyes speak of his protest to that. “But-“

“No buts.” Alvin grins, stepping forward and clapping Jude’s shoulder. The blow makes the younger boy stumble, and if Alvin meant to do it he says nothing and acts none the wiser. “You’re alive, and you can make the best of this. Isn’t Milla taking you back to her town? Nia something? I bet it’d be nice seeing her everyday.” He casts a glance back at the cabin, but as Jude watches it comes straight back to him as if polarized.

Breaking the older male’s gaze, Jude shakes his head and walks past his new acquaintance. As if on its own accord, his body takes him to the rail and he looks out over the ocean with a pained expression on his features. “But it won’t be the same,” he murmurs. “Not like it was. I can’t go back to the academy, can’t go back to my friends. Can’t-“ He breaks off when a chin rests on his shoulder and words blow across his jaw.

“I told you, kid. You’re alive. And in this world, that’s all that some people wish for.” And if Alvin’s breath is tickling his ear on purpose, Jude will never know. But he does whip his head around to see a look in the mercenary’s eyes that takes him more than a millisecond to decipher.

Predatory, amused, and something Jude doesn’t understand and absolutely refuses to place.

——

The second time is in Hamil. The mayor graciously invites them to stay the night, and they half as graciously accept. Jude wants a break from his comrades, even though they’ll never hear that from him, and instead decides to roam the village by himself. They ran by the napple trees earlier, and now the scholar wants a better look at the towering behemoths with their glowing fruit.

His feet scuffing the ground only show his growing fatigue as he walks toward his destination, and he doesn’t even realize another member of his party has started to follow them. But then, Jude never was the most observant of sorts.

Past where they found the strange purple box, past the shed that begs for his attention, and Jude finally finds what he’s looking for. The trees match the near blackness of the starry night, but at the top the napples glow radiantly in the darkness. He wonders how far off they can be seen.

A sigh leaves the boy and with a shrug he sits down. On the ground staring up at the napples, he suddenly looks like the teenager he is instead of the adult he’s forced to be every day now.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by the brunette who’s standing just far enough off to keep his own thoughts.

Jude rubs his face and stares up at the fruits. He’s never seen something like this before, and it’s much more attention-grabbing than the artificial lights of his always-nocturnal city. Of course he’s seen the spirit-powered light there every night…but it’s just not the same. Knowing that these fruits are glowing just because of what they are and not what man has made them is enough to keep him rooted in place. But not enough to entertain the brunette who’s started to fidget.

Finally Alvin pushed off the ladder he’s been using to support his weight and makes his way over to the boy who for some reason is the center of his attention. Unceremoniously he collapses beside Jude and instead of stopping in a seated position he goes all the way back until he’s lounging on his back. “So. You like the napples.” It’s not an accusation, but an observation.

Jude, almost frowning now, looks at Alvin with the innocent-reproachful look that only he can manage. Alvin doesn’t even open an eye, though he feels the kid’s stare fixed on him.

“Yes,” Jude finally sighs, looking back toward the trees. “I find them fascinating in their effervescence. Don’t you?”

A smile hitches the mercenary’s mouth and he doesn’t open his eyes. “I suppose. Though I’ve seen things much better than some fruit. Tell me, have you ever looked at a person the way you look at those trees?”

The question catches Jude off guard and he loses and annoyed vibes he’s kept until now about Alvin disrupting his personal time. “W-what?”

“You heard me.” Alvin isn’t going to repeat it because he knows he doesn’t have to. “Have you ever seen a girl you liked as much as your effervescent napples?” He’s mocking Jude, but the younger male is too busy being flustered by the question to notice.

Finally he considers it, then shakes his head almost bashfully. “No. I’ve never…had that kind of interest in anyone, I guess.”

“Never?” Alvin sits up and leans closer to Jude, looking amused. He tips his head to the side and Jude finds himself pulling away as if the mercenary is going to strike like a snake.

Not this time.

“How depressing. Even someone as young as you-who isn’t that young if you’re looking at the scope of things-should have had a first love by now. Unless….” He looks back toward Hamil and lifts an eyebrow. “Has the lovely Lady Maxwell stolen our darling Jude’s heart away?” He’s teasing, but something in his eyes is serious and wants the answer.

Already Jude is shaking his head. “No. She’s….” How does he say that Milla isn’t his type at all? When he imagines himself with the perfect girl, she’s always been more like him.

But then, he hasn’t imagined himself with a girl in a long time.

The thought makes his cheeks redden and Alvin’s smile deepens. Looking away, Jude doesn’t see the predatory and triumphant grin on the mercenary’s face, and he certainly doesn’t see those eyes travel down his body as Alvin leans forward just slowly enough that Jude takes no notice.

“I understand,” Alvin says, voice a low whisper. He reaches out to pull Jude closer with an arm hooked around his neck, and his lips brush Jude’s jaw as he continues. “After all, why cater to the needs of a girl like her, when a guy would be so much less demanding and twice as satisfying?”

The words make Jude jump and he starts to pull back, but Alvin doesn’t let him. “The napples aren’t the only intriguing things out here…and certainly not the most drawing.” With those words he pulls back, though he makes sure to let his mouth brush Jude’s cheek before he stands up almost abruptly and offers the younger male a broad grin as if they really had been discussing the napples and nothing else. “I’m getting pretty tired. You should get some sleep too,” he advises before turning and walking back to their room in the mayor’s house.

Jude knows that when he follows, he won’t manage anything as collected as Alvin’s lazy stroll.

—-

The third time Alvin gives him that look, Jude almost expects it. Milla slams the temple door in their face with a brief explanation of what she’s doing, and effectively leaves them alone with Ivar.

Until Ivar ‘harrumphs’ and impolitely tells them that he’s needed back at the village. Both Alvin and Jude watch him go, but the mercenary does so with a wide grin on his face that Jude almost catches.

When Ivar’s gone, Alvin lets out a sigh and walks over to sit down under a tree near the temple. “He’s something, isn’t he?” the brunette whistles, shaking his head for not the first time. “When I heard handmaid I expected a cute little redhead in a maid’s uniform, didn’t you?”

Jude blinks and shakes his head, thinking that if he doesn’t dignify that with an answer then he’ll be spared the question.

“Oh. Right.” Alvin’s smile deepens and there’s a gleam of something not quite nice in his gaze. “Sorry, I guess I should’ve asked if you were picturing a sexy, well-built red head in a man-thong, huh?”

That has Jude’s attention, and he looks up in surprise. “W-what? No!” What’s a man thong anyway, he wonders. And he certainly isn’t going to tell him that it wouldn’t be a red head, but a brunette. But the tall and well-built points aren’t far off base. “I wasn’t imagining anything like that.”

Alvin doesn’t believe him, that’s clear. “Mmhmm.” The sound he makes bleeds sarcasm and he leans his head against the tree trunk. “Poor Jude, can’t even admit what he likes. That something they taught you at the academy? To keep your preferences firmly in your pants?”

“No.” Jude’s trying for cold, but his voice still rings with embarrassment. He glares at Alvin as best he can. “I just don’t like broadcasting, okay?”

The mercenary’s attention rivets to him and Jude wishes he would’ve kept his mouth shut. “What’s that? Did I just hear an admission?” He pushes to his feet and swaggers toward the medical student-who rightfully tries to bolt before a long arm shoots out to grab the neck of his coat. “Ah-ah-ahhhh you can tell me, Jude.” His teasing is borderline mean, but he doesn’t care. “You don’t have to broadcast anything. Just tell ol’ Alvin what you really think.” He’s towing Jude back toward the tree, and the medical student’s best flails aren’t enough to extricate him from that grip.

Moments later both of them are sitting under the tree, and Jude is mortified to find he’s in Alvin’s lap. It’s a testament to both of their frames when Alvin shifts so that his legs are around Jude and the younger boy seems to fit perfectly in the V created by the mercenary’s thighs. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the brunette, but the flash of lust in his gaze is pushed away with years of practice.

For now.

“Tell me,” he says again, but Jude’s forgotten what he was supposed to be admitting. Instead he only looks at Alvin with wide-doe eyes and presses his palm against the bigger man’s warm thigh.

“I…” but that’s as far as he can get as he meets that amused predator gaze. Alvin doesn’t seem to care, since he isn’t needling for an answer. Instead he’s hot one arm around Jude’s body as if preventing his escape, and his legs aren’t giving the younger boy much room to maneuver.

“Want to hear what I’m thinking of, then?” the mercenary asks almost cheerfully as he grins at Alvin in that good ol’ boy way. Jude doesn’t answer-doesn’t even nod. But Alvin doesn’t need permission. “I think handmaid and I see you.” Jude makes some kind of protest in his throat but Alvin covers his mouth with one gloved hand. “You, with your hair all messed up and your face red. I’m not usually into cross-dressing, but I have to admit that you in a short little skirt that barely covers your thighs…” He bares his teeth in a dark grin that’s anything but the trustworthy comrade and ignores Jude’s whimper. “And a little bow around your waist that I’d take off and use to tie your hands behind your back.” As if to demonstrate he draws both of Jude’s wrists in to one of his hands and pulls the younger male to him so that Jude’s shoulder is against his chest and the younger boy is looking up at the mercenary with wide eyes. “And you’d look at me just like that while-“

A loud explosion cuts Alvin off and his eyes flick toward the temple. He can feel Jude sigh in relief as the mercenary releases his hands and stands up. “Sounds like the Lady Maxwell’s party didn’t go as she planned,” he says almost cheerfully. “Well…” He yawns and stretches before throwing Jude one of his normal grins. “Guess I’d better go back to the village. No reason for me to hang around here. You coming?” He doesn’t even wait for Jude, as if he knows the boy isn’t going to listen.

—-

The fourth time isn’t just a look.

Tending to Elize takes Jude’s attention away from Alvin, and even Milla can see that the mercenary is less than thrilled about that. She almost asks him about it, but instead decides to watch the show.

The lord of spirits isn’t blind, after all.

When they get back to Aladhi Sea haven, Jude is the first one to ask for a break. Just for the night, since he’s worried about Elize. Coddling her seems to be his new job, and Milla shrugs in agreement. Alvin agrees as well, but he always agrees to everything.

In less than twenty minutes they’ve got two rooms in the inn-after all with Milla it’s not a big deal, but with Elize in their party they can’t exactly all share a room. Especially with Alvin there, who doesn’t mind showing off exactly what he’s got. So the money is split, and both parties of two are given rooms. Of course, having to split the cost also means smaller rooms, and each room only has one bed.

Elize doesn’t mind. She finds the idea of a sleepover more than a little exciting. But Jude isn’t as sure. After all, he doesn’t think he’s imagining the leer that Alvin shoots his way just after the innkeeper announces how the rooms are set up.

But despite the thoughts running around Jude’s head screaming about how he’s going to have to sleep with one eye open-and on the floor-he’s surprised when Alvin excuses himself from dinner and says he has something to take care of.

He looks serious, and Jude recalls seeing the pigeon deliver some kind of message. Of course before concern is given by the party, Alvin has slipped away with only his sword and wit for company.

And Jude is confused, because he almost feels…disappointed.

After dinner the girls retreat to their room, and Jude decides to do the same. After all, they have to be up early in the morning and it usually takes awhile for him to go to sleep, so the sooner he starts trying the better.

What wakes him isn’t the light of dawn, but the door creaking closed. Jude’s eyes open and for a moment he thinks he’s back in the academy, but then he remembers everything and sits up, prepared for Milla to be in the room and telling him that they need to run.

But it’s Alvin. When he sees the younger male looking at him, the mercenary grins and gives him a mock salute. “Sorry, honor student,” he chuckles. “Door creaks more than I thought.”

“Oh. It’s okay.” And the doctor in Jude makes him stand up from the bed and continue. “You can have the bed. I really don’t mind sleeping on the-“ He’s cut off when suddenly Alvin is in front of him-having moved with the cat-like grace that Jude so admires-and there’s a gloved hand at the base of his throat.

“Don’t finish that sentence, Jude,” the mercenary chuckles as his eyes glitter in the near darkness. “Do you know how annoying it is to plan for something that would span the whole night, but then have an annoying piece of business tear most of that time away?”

Jude shakes his head, declining to answer since he figures falling asleep while studying doesn’t really count. The hand on his throat is heavy, but Alvin isn’t squeezing. He’s just holding it there so Jude has to feel it.

“But that’s okay,” Alvin goes on, voice a soft growl. “Because some time is better than none, and I doubt you’d last half the night anyway.”

“Last?” Jude parrots back in confusion, and Alvin’s smile deepens. “Alvin, what are you-“

The black haired teen is cut off by Alvin’s mouth pressing against his languidly, and Jude moans at the feeling. It’s not his first kiss, but close enough.

“Alvin…what are you doing?” Jude murmurs, trying to step back and hitting the bed with his knees. A laugh meets his ears and Alvin presses a hand to his chest; pushing suddenly to help Jude down onto the bed.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought of just ambushing you in the woods? Hell, I was going to do it outside the temple in Nhia Khera, but then Milla had to fuck up.” At the confused look on Jude’s face, Alvin full out laughs. “You’re so naïve,” he chides, climbing onto the bed and straddling Jude’s waist. Two thumps signal his boots hitting the floor, and as Jude watches Alvin removes his gloves and jacket.

Now Jude really gets it, and red stains his pale cheeks. “Alvin! We can’t do that! Especially not here.”

“Oh?” Alvin is feigning shock, and Jude can see it clear as day. He’s being toyed with. “Funny, since I’m pretty sure I know exactly how to do it, we’re in a hotel, and I fully intend to. Am I missing something? Some untold reason that we can’t do it?” Without waiting for an answer he leans down to kiss Jude’s jaw, and the hand that he doesn’t need for balance tips Jude’s head up so he can mouth down to the younger boy’s neck.

This is truly a foreign experience for the scholar, and he whines softly, eyes rolling up to the ceiling as Alvin continues to lave attention on Jude’s pale throat. “Hmm?” he prods, still seeking an answer to the question Jude is having trouble remembering. In reproach, the mercenary nips at that pale, touchable skin and Jude yelps. “I thought you had a reason that we couldn’t do it as you so shyly put it, Jude. I’m waiting.” But he isn’t waiting. Not when he reaches up and tangles his hand in Jude’s hair and scrapes his teeth against Jude’s neck. Alvin closes his eyes, then, and bites down on Jude’s neck, only to suck the skin into his mouth as Jude cries out and writhes under him.

When Alvin finally releases the skin between his teeth he half sits up to see that Jude is obviously torn between desire and apprehension. “What are you so afraid of?” Alvin murmurs in a rare moment of compassion. He kisses Jude’s lips chastely and waits, head tipped to the side.

“I’m not afraid,” Jude says firmly, even though Alvin suspects different. “It’s just…my mom-she-“

“-Told you to wait until marriage? Told you to wait for the right person?” Alvin’s heard that from his own mother, but the advice was discarded long ago. “All moms say the same thing, Jude. And I don’t plan on broadcasting this night. Do you?”

A moment’s hesitation, and Jude shakes his head. Then, “I’ve heard…it really hurts.”

That gives the mercenary pause, then he laughs and ruffles Jude’s hair. “It’s not that bad, kid. Especially with me. I know what I’m doing, okay? So. Are you done giving me those sad eyes? Because you’re starting to make me feel bad.”

Jude bites his lower lip, and Alvin growls at the action before leaning down and biting on Jude’s bottom lip himself. “Come on,” he murmurs, licking at Jude’s mouth. “What have you got to lose, hmm?”

It isn’t that which changes Jude’s mind, since he was wavering already, so much as the constant touches he’s been wondering about for almost a year. In answer to Alvin’s plea he kisses the brunette suddenly and feels the mercenary grin into his mouth. Then Alvin is kissing him for real, and Jude moans at the aggression as Alvin tugs on his hair and rocks his hips into Jude’s as they make out.

Finally Alvin pulls back with dancing eyes and a string of saliva connects their lips. Alvin doesn’t even seem to notice, and instead rolls off of Jude to unbutton his shirt. But then Jude is there, and his own fingers deftly work the buttons as Alvin lets him push the white shirt down his shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Alvin says suddenly. Jude looks up at him in surprise and the mercenary snorts at his own sentiment before diving at Jude again. This time he’s the one doing the undressing, and with little ceremony he has Jude stripped from T shirt and short to absolutely nothing. The teen makes a sound of protest and pushes at Alvin, but in response the brunette kisses him.

“Soon enough,” he promises in a low growl, pulling back slightly from Jude. He’s glad he turned on one of the dim lights in the room so he can see the perfect boy in front of him, but the lustful and greedy stare makes Jude shiver. He wonders if he’s really okay with this, or if he’s just trying to please Alvin.

Apparently Alvin doesn’t care, because he’s suddenly pushing Jude back so the boy’s head is on the pillows and Alvin is between his knees, rubbing at his thigh. “Relax,” he intones, hand skimming past Jude’s hardening shaft and resting warm against his stomach. Alvin’s head soon follows, and he kisses up Jude’s stomach until he can flick his tongue over one nipple.

The boy under him gasps and shivers, which only makes Alvin do it again. The scarf he’s still wearing drapes across Jude’s stomach as Alvin laps at Jude’s skin, and then he changes tactics and bites down lightly on the erect bud. That gets a long moan out of Jude, and Alvin does it again to get the same reaction. In a few seconds Alvin moves on to lavish attention on the other bud, and by the time he’s done he’s gotten a few words out of Jude he never thought the kid would say.

A quick kiss on Jude’s mouth that leaves the boy wanting, and Alvin is rubbing small circles over Jude’s hip bones as he eyes the fully erect cock that’s brushing Jude’s stomach. Embarrassed, Jude blushes and turns slightly to the side, but Alvin shakes his head and trails one finger down the velvety length.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, kid,” he promises as he pulls his finger back up and watches Jude bite his bottom lip. “You’re perfect. Everything about you from your puppy-dog eyes to this-“ He suddenly wraps his hand around Jude’s length and gives it a few tugs, surprising Jude enough that he whines and arches off the bed. “So don’t look so bashful.” Jude doesn’t reply, but he does look at Alvin with wide golden eyes and that convinces Alvin to go further. Keeping eye contact with the teen, Alvin leans down with his hand still around Jude’s shaft to dart his tongue out and touch Jude’s tip. He hears a gasp and a Cheshire grin curls his face before he repeats the motion.

But Alvin is only so patient. Instead of delivering another lick, the mercenary sucks on Jude’s tip and ignores the whines leaving the boy’s throat, instead sliding his lips down Jude’s length and slipping his hands under the boy’s hips. Jude is panting hard now, and staring down at Alvin with wide eyes.

Alvin’s eyes roll up and they’re sparkling as he hums and sends vibrations through Jude’s cock. It feels better than Jude could ever imagination, and he all but wails when Alvin lifts up and then slides his lips torturously slow back down his shaft.

He does this only a few times before Jude feels a touch on his ass, and he tenses instinctively much to Alvin’s annoyance.

“You gotta relax, kid,” Alvin tells him, pulling off and giving Jude a sympathetic look. “I’ll make it good-and distract you-but I can’t do much if you stay tensed up like that.” He pulls Jude’s knees over his shoulders and extricates a small bottle of oil from his pocket as he continues to meet Jude’s eyes. He can’t go on if Jude is dead set against it.

Finally Jude lets out a breath and his body uncoils. It isn’t precisely relaxed, but Alvin will take what he can get. “Just relax,” he murmurs, dipping his head down past Jude’s shaft and mouthing at his balls. The boy shudders again and a gasp leaves him when Alvin’s tongue circles his hole. “You gotta let it feel good, kid. And giving me that look isn’t going to make this go any faster.” It’s true, Jude’s giving him that puppy glare that involves narrowed eyes that make him look as dangerous as a rappig.

Jude groans and lets his head fall, which Alvin rewards by circling the boy’s hole with his tongue. He wishes Jude would completely relax for him, but he’ll take what he can get as he wriggles his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and into Jude’s entrance. The boy whimpers and Alvin grips his thighs tighter as he starts thrusting his tongue in and out of Jude slowly, eyes closed as he does. Finally Jude is no longer stiffening each time his tongue pushes deeper, and Alvin replaces his tongue with one slicked up finger. Again he has to comfort Jude with a few kisses to his thigh as he works a long finger into him and distracts him by licking and sucking at his shaft.

“That’s not so bad, huh?” he murmurs, waiting until Jude nods in agreement before pushing another finger in quickly. Jude stiffens and Alvin stills as he feels muscles clench around his fingers. Jude has to get through it on his own, so he just rubs one hipbone and waits.

Then the muscles relax and Alvin starts to fuck Jude easily with his fingers. It stops hurting, but the feeling is strange enough that Jude has a hard time getting used to it. Finally he starts rocking into those fingers, and when a third finger is pressed in beside the others he only whines and barely clenches in discomfort.

When Alvin is satisfied-or as much as he’s going to be-he pulls his fingers out deftly and Jude whines at the loss that’s strangely uncomfortable. The mercenary grins at that, and pulls Jude upward to press their lips together. “Suddenly less nervous, kid?” he chuckles, cupping Jude’s face in an almost caring gesture. He doesn’t give Jude the chance to reply, but instead maneuvers him so he’s on his knees and strokes his hips. “Remember that whole relaxing thing I seem to preaching about,” he suggests as he pushes his pants down his hips. He isn’t completely naked like Jude, as he’s only truly taken off his jacket and shirt. But it’s enough.

And this way, he isn’t vulnerable like the younger male who’s shuddering under him. Alvin blinks and traces Jude’s spine before grabbing his hip and lining himself up. He murmurs something that he probably says to everyone and presses his tip in. The burn makes Jude gasp and he starts to tense, but Alvin leans over him and reminds him to relax, and a hand around Jude’s shaft makes that ten times easier.

Seconds seem to take forever, and then Alvin is pushing in again. He dispenses with the comforting words and finally he’s seated fully in Jude. The mercenary lets out a sigh and strokes Jude’s spine again. “Not so bad, eh?” he chuckles, and grins almost apologetically at the withering glare Jude shoots him from over one pale shoulder. “Well. Maybe I lied a bit.” He gives a tentative thrust and Jude moans, shuddering.

Taking it as a go-ahead, Alvin grips Jude’s hips and slowly rocks into him, biting his own lip at the feel of Jude’s ass around his cock. Jude himself isn’t nearly as quiet, and he’s whining every time Alvin pushes back into him.

Intrigued, Alvin wonders if he can get Jude to make a louder sound. He puts his mind to the task, then, and starts to fuck Jude harder. The noises he gets are a bit louder, but it isn’t enough and soon Jude is being pushed forward on the bed as Alvin puts his mind into fucking the younger boy. “Come on, Jude,” he growls, kissing his shoulder as he leans over him and pulls Jude back into his thrusts. “I know you can make better sounds then a little whine.”

But Jude seems to be making it his life’s mission to deny Alvin that, as he pants and still lets out those whines that are driving Alvin mad. It’s one thing he’s still in control of, and not even Alvin’s hand on his shaft can change that.

“Jude…” Alvin growls, biting the student’s neck at the top of his spine. He wants to make Jude wail and he isn’t going to stop until he achieves that. A few more thrusts don’t prove to be getting him what he wants, so he lets out a low snarl and sits back suddenly, pulling Jude with him.

The sudden movement elicits a yelp from the medical student, who flails a bit before he finds himself on Alvin’s lap. He moans at the new angle when Alvin rocks upward, and that only makes Alvin grin as he grabs Jude’s hips and starts to fuck him while pulling Jude into his lap. Every thrust is deep, and when he shifts a bit Jude suddenly lets out a loud cry and jerks backward against Alvin as his chest heaves up and down.

“Alvin-“ His voice is loud and wild with need, so Alvin reaches a hand around to tug on the boy’s erection.

“Louder,” the mercenary murmurs, and he tugs harder on Jude’s cock as he fuck him. The boy surprisingly complies and he’s moaning on every thrust now, with his head thrown back on Alvin’s shoulder. He’s almost fucking himself as he drives himself down into Alvin’s thrusts, and the moans leaving his mouth are getting louder.

“Alvin!” he hisses, voice climbing a few octaves. The mercenary only hums-though he isn’t going to last much longer himself- and bites down on Jude’s shoulder hard enough to leave marks.

The bite is all it takes, and with a strangled cry Jude comes on Alvin’s hand and his own stomach as he stiffens and his muscles clench around Alvin. The mercenary lets out a much quieter groan and he’s coming inside of Jude. One hand is clenched on Jude’s hip, and the other is around his waist and balled into a fist. Finally the mercenary sucks in a few breaths and flops onto his side with Jude before pulling out and wiggling his hips enough so that he can pull his pants back up around his waist and button them.

“Not too bad, eh kid?” he chuckles, kissing Jude’s shoulder where the bruises are beginning to form. Jude mumbles something and snuggles closer to him, and for all that Alvin stiffens imperceptibly, he lets Jude press up against him like a cat.

Both of them are silent, and Alvin listens as Jude’s breathing evens out. It’s easy to tell when Jude is completely out, and once he thinks he can get away without waking the kid up he does. Silently, Alvin cleans himself up and puts on his shirt and jacket once again before going to the door and leaning his head against it instead of opening it.

A sigh makes his shoulders drop, and the brunette closes his eyes for a moment before looking back at Jude. “Maybe if you like me enough now, you won’t hate me as much after,” he mumbles to himself, then shakes his head and scoffs softly.

“What am I talking about? You’ll only hate me more, won’t you kid?” He throws Jude’s sleeping form a rueful smirk before slipping out into the hallway and walking toward the stairs.

And if Milla sees him leave the inn looking like he’s battling with his inner demons to escape into the night, she says nothing at all.


End file.
